


名姝

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	名姝

【申明：设定参考英剧Harlots】

1.

“先含够十五秒。”

陈立农帅气掀开怀表金属质感的盖子，里面的暗黄合影还是让他有些分神。

林彦俊刚刚结束礼仪课，束腰还没来得及拆下，蕾丝带子松了一半在身后散落。他跪在柔软的床榻上，嘴唇包裹陈教官的分身，正一点点吞的更深，陈立农感受到林彦俊喉咙里的小舌时，他的鼻息也落在自己的囊袋中央，鼻尖刚好顶着柔软。

今天是深喉练习。

“屁股可以扭一扭。”陈教官一边感受林彦俊舌尖的力道，不忘指出问题。

林彦俊在礼仪课上被“母亲”剃了耻毛，这会儿下身还不大适应。他轻轻扭了扭腰，带动臀部左右摇摆，半硬不硬的粉红色分身也跟着抖动了几下。

陈立农弯腰去摸林彦俊臀部的缝隙，发现从囊袋到股沟都是干干净净 。“母亲”果然细致。

“有些客人喜欢温顺的，这个时候你要看着他们。”

林彦俊抬起头。

“但也有客人喜欢对抗感，你要表现出挣扎的样子，可以用牙齿轻轻啃噬。”

林彦俊加重了牙齿落在陈立农鼓起血管上的力道。

“……嘶……对，就这样……”

“还有舔的时候要再投入一些，饥饿感，明白么。”

林彦俊抱住陈立农的臀瓣，将整根吞的更深，然后一点点褪出来，看着晶莹的涎水从根部开始闪光，嘴唇停在顶端吮吸，舌尖挑逗马眼。

“好……这次试试吞20秒……”

 

2.  
蔡徐坤出门之前是一定要在左侧颧骨靠近太阳穴的位置画上一颗假痣的。

平日里能乘着马车在黄金广场晃荡的客人都不是普通手笔。恰巧今日更不同于往日，广场中央的音乐喷泉早早就开了，昨天他特地交代工人把这里清理干净，黄铜喷头一定要光洁铮亮，才配的上即将拉开序幕的大事件。

今天是蔡徐坤的妓院重新开张的日子。

战争年代能保命就不错了，生意有多难做更不必赘言。三年前坎伯雷公爵刚刚宠幸完头牌姑娘离开，蔡徐坤的漂亮话尾音还未落，子弹就射穿了他的脑门，人倒在门口，浓稠的红色血液混合着脑浆泼洒在冰冷的大理石台阶上，不知怎的就突然落上了雪花。

“那脑浆仿佛冒着热气。”

好事不出门，坏事传千里。城里的人们纷纷讨论着那天的恐怖暗杀，风言风语口口相传，最后变成了蔡徐坤养的这个头牌丫头不干不净，和外面的男人一直未断，最终给公爵引来杀身之祸。与此同时祸不单行，公爵夫人怎能善罢甘休？马上叫人把蔡徐坤的店里里外外围个水泄不通，逼他交出惹事丫头来，因为她发现公爵这个吃里扒外的东西竟然在遗嘱里把三分之一的财产都留给了妓女。

总之事情最后闹得很大，蔡徐坤赔了夫人又折兵。

为了重振旗鼓，他悉心准备了一阵子，思前想后一掷千金，不惜把养在身边的“女儿”推出去。

他的“女儿”不是普通丫头，是自小跟在他身边的小男孩儿。实话讲，“女儿”每次进妓女房间送水送餐的时候，都会被询问有没有兴趣一起来。上流社会的性事花样只有你想不到没有他们玩不了，尤其这种漂亮小孩，男男女女都不会抗拒。

林彦俊把托盘放下，小心翼翼靠近床边，递去一对黑色蕾丝手套。查尔斯公爵喜欢妓女戴着手套抚慰他的分身，他瞥了眼见惯此景却依旧小脸微红的林彦俊，捏了一把他的柔软翘臀。

“公爵大人又不安分，看来您对我不满意。”跪在床上蜂腰翘臀的金发姑娘眼角流露醋意。

“宝贝别生气，是你妹妹太可爱了。”公爵手掌重回美人的面颊，转瞬又滑到胸前，轻轻发力。

 

“就选了这件？”

蔡徐坤从广场回来就直奔三楼林彦俊的房间，看他准备的如何。自从决定让妹妹出山，蔡徐坤心里也没谱，虽说公爵们豺狼虎豹般的欲望眼神早已经把林彦俊牢牢盯上，但是让小男孩儿当头牌这件事儿，似乎前无古人。

林彦俊只是扑了些粉的面颊已经十分精致。他天生唇色红润，又容易害羞，这下似乎连口红和胭脂都省下来了。

蔡徐坤拿出一个精致小瓶，里面装着林彦俊专属的香水，也是他提前和皇家的调香师傅就定好的。气味包含愈利木、佛手柑和中国运来的极品乌龙叶，十分适合眼前的可人儿。

对了，这乌龙叶还是陈立农托朋友寄来的。

自从那次意外谋杀，蔡徐坤就花心思雇了个守卫。陈立农是前线下来的士兵，一时间无所事事，就被介绍过来。蔡徐坤当即就看上了这个小伙子。

陈立农在姑娘中间当然也很受欢迎。

蔡徐坤的妓院是专门给有钱人玩的，姑娘们不是随便就能出来接客，得经过专业而系统的培养训练。这些训练之前是蔡徐坤和助手一起做，后来助手不干了，姑娘们又没时间，只能自己兼顾着，身体实在吃不消。

好在有陈立农。

 

“母亲不喜欢吗？这是陈教官帮我选的。”

林彦俊当着蔡徐坤的面转了一圈，燕尾服卷起空气里的香水余韵。

“我怕你这幅样子，到时候来的全是公爵夫人。昨天那条裙子不好吗？”

“陈教官说那条太过女气，还是……西装……刺激……”

“就他懂得多。”

蔡徐坤拉起林彦俊的右手，轻吻他纤细泛白的骨节。“答应我，不要对客人动真心。”

两个人坐在床边，林彦俊却像个家长似的扶着蔡徐坤的肩膀。“谨遵母亲教诲。”

 

 

3.

自从这事儿定了下来，林彦俊的训练一直是蔡徐坤在做。

当然，各种各样的场景他几乎都见过了，妓院的姐姐妹妹们得空就聚在一起讨论这些花样。哪个公爵喜欢暴力、哪个商人外强中干，林彦俊几乎都对上号了。

“我真的好舍不得。”

蔡徐坤擒着林彦俊胸前的粉色宝石，一边舔舐一边讲着含糊不清的话语。身下的男孩儿双腿盘在蔡徐坤的腰间，已经射过一波，白色粘稠一部分糊上二人的小腹，剩下的一些被没有叫停的激烈冲击碰撞到床单上。

“母亲……呜……你亲亲我……”

林彦俊把蔡徐坤抱得很紧，两个人的吻交换很深，没一会儿林彦俊又寻着蔡徐坤的胸吮吸。

“怎么还像个小孩儿呢。在客人面前可不能这么长不大。”

“呜……客人也和母亲……一样……厉害吗……”

“我们没有选择客人的权利。”

蔡徐坤把林彦俊翻过来，狠狠捏住他的臀瓣又加快抽插的力度。“母亲会永远让小俊满意的。”

 

 

“今天就到这儿吧。”

林彦俊的嘴早已经酸胀，不知道深喉练习过关了没有。

“陈教官都没有射。”

“你饶了我，每次都射我还活不活。”

“可是……你跟我母亲……每次都……”

“……那不一样。”

林彦俊干脆解开束腰扔到一边，他吻上陈立农，顺势把他的怀表攥在手里。

“我要把怀表的事情告诉母亲。”

“他会在意这些？”

“试试看咯。”

“行，今天非得射是吧。”陈立农揽过林彦俊的腰，赤裸的皮肤碰上了他冰冷的金属腰带。

“教官得我给一个交代。”林彦俊握住陈立农的分身，紧紧贴着他的衬衣布料，舌头探进耳廓。

“干，明天接不了客算我的。”

陈立农把林彦俊抱上床，握着脚腕将两腿分到很开固定在床边。林彦俊干干净净的臀间吞吐着诱惑的麝香气息，今天的小穴还没扩张，入口紧缩。

“嗯……陈……啊……轻点儿……”突如其来的腿间湿意让林彦俊脚趾蜷缩。陈立农用舌头和手指一起帮他做扩张，肠壁里敏感的那几个点也被准确又快速的找到。

“你母亲已经把你调教的这么骚了，我实在教不出来了。”

“陈教官的……比母亲的大……”林彦俊贪婪看着陈立农尺寸惊人的挺立分身，刚刚深喉的时候他就在想了，扭着屁股的时候也在想了，这根巨物什么时候才能插进来，想着想着就更来感觉。

“应该叫你母亲一起来。”

“我这副样子……他早见过了……”

“那刚才的话你敢再说一遍吗。”

“陈教官好大……好粗……好会顶……我每天都想被教官顶……就算不插进来……让我含着……让我握着……都可以……真的……好厉害……我好喜欢……”

“真是个天生的小骚货，你母亲慧眼。”

陈立农扶住林彦俊的腰径直捅了进去。林彦俊被固定在床边的脚踝疯狂挣扎，他想把腿盘在教官身上，用自己的腰部力量把小穴送更深。

“解开我嘛。”

“跟我谈条件？”

“没有……你不想骑我嘛？”

“骑的时候再解开。”

陈立农也握上林彦俊挺立的分身，耐心帮他撸动，顺便楷下马眼不断冒出的黏液涂在穴口。

“呜呜呜……现在就想被骑”

陈立农轻笑着低头吻了他一会儿，身下的人倒也没放弃挣扎，扭着下半身，像是欲拒还迎，实则耐不住想要更多。

“射前面还是后面？”

解开被禁锢的纤细，林彦俊都要合不拢腿了却还是强迫攀上陈立农的腰。

“你都还没骑我就喊着射，好没用哦。”

陈立农扯下他的腿，退出来把整个人的身子往下拉，然后骑在他的颈间，抱住林彦俊的头往他嘴里送了自己的分身。

“先堵住你这个小骚货的嘴。”

 

 

4.

“时间快到咯。”

陈立农推开林彦俊的房门进来，看到蔡、林两个坐在床边你侬我侬的样子，忍不住摸了摸林彦俊的头。

“教官不忙哦？”林彦俊嫌弃拍掉陈立农的手。

“这不是刚忙完。”陈立农一大早就去检查附近的安保了，腰间别着抢。

“陈教官辛苦了。”蔡徐坤从床上起身，大方与陈立农拥抱。

“老板客气。”陈立农揽在蔡徐坤腰间的手拥抱过后也没有放下。

林彦俊回到镜子前整理头发。透过反光，他看到陈立农把怀表挂在了西装外套里面。

 

 

妓院重新开业的庆典十分热闹。

好在一切都如蔡徐坤所料，不仅老客前来光顾，几乎每个人又带了些新客人过来。陈立农站在门口疏散交通，希望马车走的快些。

查尔斯公爵也来了，他还带着在战场上立了大功的年轻上将前来捧场。

林彦俊和姐姐们坐在大厅，她们今天都扮演高贵的维纳斯，清一水的白色纱裙，头上还绑着满天星做装饰。

林彦俊一袭黑色燕尾服，面孔冷峻，高贵不容侵犯的感觉甚至在维纳斯之上。

查尔斯带着上将和姐姐们打了一圈招呼，然后停在林彦俊面前。蔡徐坤也走过来接待。

“坤，这位是Adam，想必你有所耳闻。”

“谢谢公爵总给我介绍和您一样尊贵的客人。”

上将微笑和蔡徐坤点头示意，谁知下一秒就不容分说抬起了林彦俊的下巴。

“上将您稍等，现在是展示环节。”查尔斯先蔡徐坤一步制止了军官。

蔡徐坤微笑附和。

“我什么时候能糟蹋他？”

上将的声音充满磁性又十分冷静，带着不容置疑的绝对权威。

林彦俊毫不畏惧的与上将对视，他发现这个人和陈立农怀表里旧照片上的一模一样。


End file.
